Housekeeping
by Passerculi
Summary: Draco muss nach dem Untergang Voldemorts nicht nach Askaban. Nein, stattdessen muss er einer erniedrigenden Arbeit nachgehen. Dabei trifft er auch noch jemanden, den er von früher her kennt. Was er machen muss? Lest selbst! Wen er trifft? Entscheidet ihr!
1. Chapter 1

_Erst mal vorne weg: Das ist entstanden, als ich mal für zwei Wochen in einem Hotel gejobbt habe, das meint, das meiste entspricht meinen Gedanken da. Die Hausdamen in dem Hotel waren wirklich nicht sehr nett und allgemein war der Umgangston mit den Angestellten da ziemlich unfreundlich (Ich will jetzt keine Namen nennen, es war ein viereinhalb Sterne Hotel). _

* * *

><p><strong>Housekeeping – guten Morgen!<strong>

Oh Gott. Warum machte ich das noch mal? Ach ja, ich wollte nicht nach Askaban! Aber mittlerweile dachte ich, dass Askaban erträglicher gewesen wäre, zumindest nicht so anstrengend. Ich schrubbte jetzt schon das fünfte Waschbecken und meine Hände waren wund und rau. Verdammt wer hatte sich diesen Mist ausgedacht? Ok, vielleicht kläre ich euch erst mal auf: Ich bin Draco Malfoy, neunzehn Jahre alt, Jahrgangsbester (BESTER, nicht BESTE, das war Granger) in meinem Abschluss auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei und momentan Angestellter in irgendeinem Muggelhotel. Jaja, sehr lustig, wenn ich als Reinblüter in so einem Muggelschuppen meine Hände schinde. Aber das war alles die Idee unseres neuen Ministers, dieser Kingsley Irgendwas. Mein Vater saß in Askaban, für das, was er während des Krieges getan hatte, meine Mutter war davon gekommen und für die, die (so wie ich) zwar dem dunklen Lord gedient hatten, aber nicht freiwillig oder was weiß ich, nach welchen Kriterien die ausgesucht wurden, jedenfalls hatte ich die Wahl zwischen zwei Monaten Askaban oder zwei Monaten hier als Muggel arbeiten. (Ich weiß nicht ob du's verstanden hast aber egal, du wirst schon noch merken worum's ging) Es war grässlich. Jeden Morgen nahm mir ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter meinen Zauberstab ab und ich arbeitete als Muggelputze. Erniedrigend. Aber so was von.

„Mr. Malfoy!" Oh Gott wie ich sie hasste! Die Hausdame. Sie erinnerte mich stark an einen weiblichen Snape. Griesgrämig, unfreundlich, gemein. „Sehän sie sisch diesä Waschlappen an. Sie liegän nischt rischtisch."

Ist es nicht scheiß egal, wie genau Waschlappen liegen? Ich meine, sie sind da was will Mann mehr?

„Machän sie das noch mal!" sprach es und verschwand im Zimmer, um noch was zum meckern zu suchen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was es hieß, einen Malfoy herum zu kommandieren. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, weshalb sie das überhaupt tat. Also legte ich die Waschlappen wie gewünscht hin. Wenn ich den Job nicht gut machen würde, müsste ich doch noch nach Askaban. Und eines war mir klar: BEIDES wollte ich mir auf keinen Fall antun. Außerdem waren es nur noch siebenundzwanzig Tage, die ich hier verbringen musste, ja ich hab immer einen Tag im Kalender abgestrichen und gezählt wie lange noch.

Das Waschbecken und die Dusche hatte ich in der Zeit, in der ich mich über diese Person aufgeregt hatte geputzt. Inzwischen war ich ganz gut im Muggelputzen und irgendwie taten sie mir ja Leid, aber ich baute auch unglaubliche Aggressionen gegen jene auf, die in diesem Hotel wohnten und gegen meine Vorgesetzten. Wie dem auch sei, nun war das Klo dran- und wenn es etwas gab, dass mir scheißegal war, dann, was der Benutzer der Toilette zuvor gegessen hatte.

Nach dieser Toilette hatte ich glücklicherweise Pause. Ich der Kantine setzte ich mich wie gewöhnlich schön weit weg von den anderen. Mich mit irgendwelchen Putzfrauen anzufreunden war ja nicht meine Aufgabe – zum Glück. Die Pause verging drückend langsam, da ich niemanden hatte, mit dem ich reden konnte, oder besser gesagt _wollte_. Aber lieber hätte ich den ganzen Tag in dieser stickigen Kantine unter der Erde gesessen, als die Zimmer fremder Leute zu putzen. Wie immer verbrachte ich also die Pause damit, mich über alles und jeden aufzuregen und unseren neuen Minister zu verdammen. Irgendwie verging die Pause aber dann doch, wie immer eigentlich, viel zu schnell und ich musste wieder nach oben und weiter putzen. Ein Bleibezimmer [Also ein Zimmer, in dem momentan jemand wohnte] hatte ich noch. Bleibezimmer waren mir sehr viel lieber als Abreise [folglich also ein Zimmer, aus dem der Gast schon abgereist war, aber ich weiß ja nicht wie helle du bist, also erklär' ich's dir lieber], da man in den Bleibe immer was zum Anschauen hatte. Mein einziger Zeitvertreib hier – außer Putzen – war, dass aus den Sachen in und aus dem Zustand des Bleibezimmers schloss, was für eine Art Mensch da lebte. Da gab es drei grundlegende Kategorien:

Die Dreckigen. Das waren meist Familien mit mehreren Kindern, die Zimmer sahen aus wie Sau und es war für mich nahezu unmöglich den Boden zu saugen geschweige denn zu wischen. Der Mülleimer war zum bersten voll und überall lagen halbleere und/oder leere Zweiliterflaschen mit klebrigen Softdrinks rum, angebrochene Chipstüten, Schockoladentafeln und Popcornbecher. Meist war hier das Bad auch der reinste Schweinestall, vermutlich, weil die Mutter solcher Familien nicht auch noch im Urlaub den Kindern und dem Mann hinterher räumen wollte.

Die Pärchen. Die Bettdecken waren zerwühlt und ein Kissen (mindestens eins) war verschmiert mit Lippenstift und Makeup. Das Bad war dafür meist relativ sauber und das Zimmer nicht ganz so unordentlich, sondern einigermaßen aufgeräumt, auch wenn einige Klamotten (in 90% der Fälle die Klamotten der Frau) rum lagen.

Einzelreisende. Dort lag am wenigsten rum, das Bad war am saubersten und die Dinge, die offen rum lagen, am interessantesten.

Natürlich gab es da auch Ausnahmen, aber meist verhielt es sich so. Ich denke es ist demnach nachvollziehbar, dass ich gegen Kategorie 1. eine sehr große Abneigung empfand. Eines der widerlichsten Dinge war, dass man (wenn man mal vom Badezimmer ganz absieht) die Schlafanzüge der Menschen auch noch fein säuberlich zusammen legen musste. Ich mein, bei knappen Spitzennegligees machte mir das relativ wenig aus, aber stellt euch mal vor, ihr müsst ein verschwitztes XXL T-Shirt zusammen legen und dazu eine enge Unterhose. Das ist nicht schön. Genauso, wenn es der Schlafanzug von einem Kind ist und die Hose noch feucht ist und man definitiv NICHT wissen möchte weshalb. Aber ich schweife ab.

Ich betrat also das letzte Bleibezimmer an diesem Tag und sah mich erstmal um. Es war der Traum einer jeden Reinigungskraft. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, die Decke sogar genauso gefaltet, wie es das Hotel vorschrieb, kein Müll der rum lag, der Mülleimer war auch noch leer und es lagen nur sehr wenige Dinge rum. Was mir sofort ins Auge sprang, war ein großer Schrankkoffer, der denen, die Schüler in Hogwarts benutzten ziemlich ähnlich war. Das Nachthemd, das sorgsam gefaltet unter der Bettdecke hervor lugte war schwarz, aus Satin und ließ auf eine junge Frau schließen. Ich grinste. Das gehörte nicht unter die Decke sondern unter das Kopfkissen. Also holte ich es hervor und sah auf die Größe. XS. Also war sie schlank. Sorgfältig legte ich es wieder zusammen und ließ es, bis auf eine Ecke, unter dem Kopfkissen verschwinden. Ich begann abzustauben und besah mir dabei die Dinge, die auf Nacht- und Schreibtisch lagen. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Buch, das sehr alt und abgegriffen aussah, ich konnte nicht einmal mehr den Titel erkennen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen einige Mappen, Bücher (anscheinend über Muggelmedizin), ein Glas mit Wasser stand da, Pergamentbögen, Stifte, wichtig aussehende Unterlagen, ein wenig Schmuck – Moment! _Pergamentbögen?_ Ich hatte in meiner Zeit in diesem Hotel schon einiges über Muggel gelernt, z.B. dass sie kleine Dinger mit Tasten drauf hatten, die ab und an nervige Geräusche von sich gaben, die sie Handys nannten und mit denen man irgendwie sprechen konnte. Oder das sie im Bad viel mehr brauchten als wir. Und, dass sie Papier und keine Pergamentbögen benutzten. Ich ging noch einmal zu dem Buch auf dem Nachttisch und schlug es vorsichtig auf. Es war eine sehr alte Ausgabe von _Die__Märchen__von__Beedle__dem__Barden_. Also war eine Hexe in diesem Zimmer einquartiert. Sollte ich mich darüber freuen? NEIN! Oh Gott, wenn es eine Hexe war, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mich kannte erschreckend hoch. Nicht, dass es bei mir außergewöhnlich viele Frauengeschichten gegeben hätte, aber Malfoy war in der Zaubererwelt ein bekannter Name. Und sie kam aus Britannien, die Bücher waren allesamt auf Englisch. Verdammt! Ich machte dieses Zimmer so schnell wie möglich fertig und passte den Rest des Tages noch mehr auf, nicht mit den Gästen konfrontiert zu werden als sonst.

* * *

><p><em>Also, da das hier ja auch noch ein bisschen Romance wird, will ich an dieser Stelle einen Vorschlag machen: Er wird aufjeden Fall noch der Hexe aus diesem Zimmer begegnen, wer das ist, ist denk ich klar^^, Aaaaber; Wenn ihr hier irgendwelche Wünsche, oder Lieblingsparings mit Draco habt, dann könnt ihr per Review oder privat Nachricht wünsche einreichen und Draco wird dann diesen Charakter treffen. (Die Kapitel werden die Namen der Charaktere treffen, dass man dann einfach den Namen anklicken kann)<em>


	2. Granger!

_So, hier das Parring DracoxHermine. Hoffe, es gefällt! :)_

* * *

><p>Der nächste Tag verlief für mich nicht ganz so glimpflich. Er lief eher richtig beschissen. Aber so was von! Ok, aber erstmal der Anfang:<p>

Ich war wieder dem gleichen Bereich zugeteilt und musste daher auch in das Hexenzimmer, das immer noch bewohnt war. Ich schob es so lange wie möglich vor mir her, fing mit vier Zimmern der Kategorie 1. an, was wirklich grauenvoll war, in einem Zimmer roch es, als ob irgendwo ein totes Tier lag und diese eklig schillernden Fliegen flogen da rum! Dann jeweils zwei von Kategorie 2. und 3. dann war nur noch das Hexenzimmer übrig, das ich so gar nicht betreten wollte. Ernsthaft, so viel Angst wie vor diesem Zimmer hatte ich nicht mal vor Snape's Klassenzimmer im ersten Schuljahr! (Klar, als ich dann wusste, dass er meinen Vater kannte und so und mir nie Punkte abziehen würde fand ich Zaubertränke spitze, aber am Anfang hatte ich richtig Schiss vor ihm.)

Na ja, jedenfalls mussten heute noch Sonderaufgaben erledigt werden, das hatte sich mit Sicherheit dieser französische Hausdrachen ausgedacht, und zwar Fensterputzen. Ganz toll. Das Bad war wie gestern sehr sauber und ich wischte nur kurz drüber, ich hab nie eingesehen, etwas zu putzen, das schon sauber ist. Das schöne schwarze Nachthemd lag diesmal schon unter dem korrekt aufgeschüttelten Kissen und ich wischte auch nur grob das bisschen Staub ab, das sich seit gestern angesammelt hatte. Ich hatte, seit ich hier arbeitete, öfter darüber nach gedacht, ob Hauselfen so putzen oder mit Magie. Falls sie das wie Muggel machten, dann würde ich unseren Hauselfen zu Hause ein Gehalt oder Freizeit an bieten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, jeden Tag Malfoy Manor zu putzen tat mir alles weh und meine Laune sank (so weit möglich) noch tiefer. Die armen Viecher taten mir schon irgendwo irgendwie ein bisschen leid.

Ich schweife schon wieder ab. Jedenfalls musste ich mich auf einen Stuhl stellen, um die oberen Ränder der hohen Fenster zu erreichen und als ich da so nichts ahnend auf dem Stuhl stand und meine Arbeit erledigte, wenn auch widerwillig, hatte sich anscheinend die Tür geöffnet. Ich verdamme diesen Moment!

„Malfoy?" rief eine überraschte, schrecklich vertraute Stimme hinter mir aus.

Ich fiel fast vom Stuhl als ich mich schnell um drehen wollte. „Granger!" war meine Antwort und sofort war ich wieder das arrogante Arschloch, das sie aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Ich funkelte sie böse an während sie einfach mit offenem Mund da stand.

„Was zum Teufel hast du in meinem Zimmer zu suchen?" zornig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf eine Antwort, wohin gegen ich sie erst einmal musterte. Sie sah um einiges besser aus als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Möglicherweise lag das daran, dass sie nun nicht diese alles versteckende Schuluniform trug und nicht mehr (so wie das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe) zerfetze Klamotten und obendrein auch noch blutverschmiert war. Ein hämisches Malfoy-Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich an das schwarze Negligee dachte, dass unter ihrem Kissen lag und besonders, als ich sie mir darin vorstellte.

„Netter Schlafanzug Granger." Schnarrte ich und schielte mit Absicht hinüber zum Bett. Köstlich wie sie da so rot anlief!

„Das tut nichts zur Sache! Was bei Merlins Unterhose machst du in _meinem_Hotelzimmer?" fauchte sie mich an und strich sich energisch eine widerborstige Lockensträhne aus dem Gesicht. Irgendwie sahen ihre Haare gepflegter aus als früher. Oder?

„Ts ts ts." Ich schüttelte nur gespielt bedauernd meinen Kopf. „Granger, Granger, solche Ausdrücke hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet!" ich konnte sehen wie sie vor Wut bebte. Herrlich! Ich setzte noch ein spöttisches Grinsen obendrauf - was wohl etwas zu viel für sie war.

„Raus mit der Sprache Frettchen!" rief sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab – _Shit!_

„Reg dich ab!" Ich hob beschwichtigend meine Hände, meinen Zauberstab hatte ich ja nicht. „Nach was sieht's denn aus?" fragte ich statt es ihr einfach zu sagen, das hätte ich nicht über mich gebracht, mein Ego war mir im Weg. Ich beobachtete, immer noch auf dem Stuhl und dem unübersehbaren Putzlappen in der Hand, wie ihre braunen Augen mich musterten und sich im Zimmer um sahen. Dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Mit einem düsteren Blick, den sie nicht bemerkte (der aber auch aus tiefstem Herzen kam und nicht gespielt war) stieg ich von dem Stuhl herab und ging an ihr vorbei. „Witzig Granger!" fauchte ich ihr ins Ohr und sie schnellte herum. Ihre Augen glitzerten feucht und belustigt und ein Strahlen zierte ihren Mund. Wäre die Situation für mich nicht so demütigend gewesen, dann hätte ich sie jetzt als hübsch bezeichnet.

„Ja Malfoy, außerordentlich witzig sogar." Sie kicherte wieder leicht und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie hübsch war, wenn sie lachte. Ich hatte sie noch nie von nahem lachen sehen, lag vermutlich an meinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber. „Besonders, da ich noch gestern mit Kingsley gesprochen hab, über sein neues Gesetz, was das Leisten von Sozialdiensten betrifft!" frech grinste sie mich an. „Mister Malfoy?" sie ging ins Bad und kramte, so wie es sich anhörte in ihrer Kosmetiktasche. „Da ist noch ein ganz großer Fleck auf dem Spiegel!"

Sie hatte nicht wirklich…? Ich eilte ins Bad. Doch hatte sie. Der Spiegel war über und über mit Lippenstift verschmiert. Zornig funkelte ich sie an. „Mach das sofort weg Granger!" ich kam ihr bedrohlich näher.

„Oder was Malfoy?" siegessicher reckte sie ihr Kinn. „Ich bin Gast, du musst freundlich zu mir sein!"

Ich war ihr mittlerweile so nahe, dass ich ihren Atem spüren konnte. Sie hatte Recht. Mal wieder. Verdammt! Ich konnte ihr wirklich nichts tun, zumindest nicht so lange ich hier arbeitete. „Soll ich später wiederkommen?" presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor.

„Nein danke, ich wollte nur kurz etwas holen, sie können weiter machen!" freundlich lächelnd drückte sie sich an mir vorbei. _Mieses,__kleines__Miststück!_ Sie verließ das Zimmer und ich konnte am Spiegel schrubben. Verdammt regte ich mich über sie auf! Warum musste sie in diesem Hotel sein? Warum musste sie in das Zimmer kommen, wenn ich gerade drin war? Und warum, bei Merlins geblümten String, sah sie so viel besser aus, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte?

Zum Glück hatte ich den Tag nach diesem grässlichen Erlebnis frei. Inständig hoffte ich, dass sie in diesem Zeitraum abreisen würde, aber, da das Schicksal mich nicht sonderlich mag (was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht) war sie immer noch da, und ich wurde zu allem Überfluss neu eingeteilt. Ich musste nun nicht mehr putzen (eigentlich ja super), nein, ich musste jetzt Nachts rum sitzen und drauf warten, dass irgendeiner der Gäste mitten in der Nacht Hunger bekam oder sonst irgendwas brauchte. Toll.

Es blinkte, als Zeichen dafür, dass ein Zimmer etwas wollte. Ich stöhnte auf, als ich die Zimmernummer erkannte – es war Granger! Das Schicksal musste mich wirklich hassen, auch wenn ich mich oft fragte, was ich kleiner unschuldiger (ja ja, dass ich nicht unschuldig bin weiß ich selber am besten, aber irgendwann war ich das bestimmt mal, ich kann mich nur nicht dran erinnern) Junge ihm denn getan hatte.

Ohne Motivation freundlich zu sein pochte ich an Granger's Tür, die sich wie von Zauberhand öffnete. Genervt trat ich ein und sah mich bestätigt. Nicht in irgendeinem Verdacht, sondern in meiner Vorstellung, wie sie wohl in dem Nachthemd aussah – verdammt gut. Sie lag auf dem Bett und sah fern, ihre braunen Locken waren zu einem Knoten gebunden, der allerdings ziemlich locker war.

„Was willst du Granger?" knurrte ich. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie genau wusste, dass ich nun Schicht hatte, sie hätte doch nie irgendwelche armen Arbeitskräfte mitten in der Nacht gestört.

„Na na Malfoy!" sie sah mich wieder mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an und stand auf. Sie drückte sich an mir vorbei (sehr nahe an mir, ich konnte sie sogar riechen – und sie roch gut), packte mich am Arm und zog mich ins Bad. Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Die Dusche war… „Wie sie sehen ist die Dusche sehr dreckig, ich würde allerdings jetzt gerne Duschen…" entschuldigen lächelte sie mich an. Ich spürte wie meine Kiefermuskeln mahlten. Ich verspürte definitiv nachts um halb zwei nicht den Drang Granger's Dusche zu putzen. Mein hilfesuchender Blick fand ihren Zauberstab, der sehr locker in ihrer Hand lag. Mit blitzschnellen Sucherreflexen packte ich ihn und säuberte mit einem Schlenker des Stabes die Dusche.

„Bitte sehr Granger, du kannst duschen!" ich reichte ihr galant den Zauberstab zurück und lächelte mein Slytherinlächeln.

Schnippisch riss sie mir den Stab aus der Hand. „Du bist ein richtig mieser Kotzbrocken!" fuhr sie mich an.

„Du bist eine neunmalkluge Besserwisserin!" von oben blickte ich auf sie herab. Irgendwie, auch wenn ich es mir nie eingestanden hatte, hatte ich doch meine Dispute mit ihr nach Hogwarts vermisst.

„Arroganter Snob!"

„Du bist fast ein Wiesel!" in meinen Augen eine sehr schlimme Beleidigung, irgendwie mochte ich den Gedanken nicht, dass sie Weasley heiraten würde…

Das Feuer in ihren Augen erlosch kurz. „Das stimmt nicht, Ron hat Schluss gemacht!"

Hörte ich da Trauer aus ihrer Stimme? „Ach ja?" irgendwie klang ich unbeabsichtigt erfreut.

„Lass das hämische Grinsen!" das Feuer war wieder da. Ich hatte gegrinst? War mir gar nicht aufgefallen…

„Komm schon, du findest doch bestimmt einen besseren!" um nicht ganz mein Image zu verlieren legte ich einen spöttischen Unterton bei.

„Selbstverständlich tu ich das!" erwiderte sie harsch.

Ich fixierte ihre braunen Augen und sie starrte zurück. „Und?" fragte ich. „Schon was im Blick?"

„Eventuell. Ich muss allerdings noch ein paar Tests durchführen." Immer noch starrte sie mir in die Augen.

Ein kurzes, ehrliches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen und ich beugte mich zu ihr herab. Mit Überraschung nahm ich zu Kenntnis, dass die kleine Streberin eine richtig gute Küsserin war. Anscheinend war sie auch von mir begeistert (war ja nicht anders zu erwarten).

Ich drehte mich zu ihr auf die Seite. „Test bestanden?" fragte ich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das weder spöttisch noch hämisch oder sonst irgend ein Grinsen war, das sie zuvor schon bei mir gesehen hatte. Ich beobachtete, wie sie sich tiefer in die Decke kuschelte und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Mit Bravour!" nuschelte bevor sie, immer noch lächelnd, einschlief.

Tja Kinder, so hab ich euere Mum kennen gelernt –also richtig."

Mein Jüngster verzieht angeekelt das Gesicht. „Bäh, küssen!" meint er nur und ich muss lachen. Scorpius schaut mich skeptisch an, mit fünfzehn hat er natürlich nichts gegen's Küssen.

„Dad, den letzten Part hättest du dir echt sparen können!" ich muss immer noch schmunzeln. Von meinen Eltern hätte ich auch nicht wissen wollen, dass sie Sex hatten. Rose guckt mich nur mit den großen braunen Augen ihrer Mutter an und streicht sich eine blonde Locke hinter das Ohr. „Das ist ja total romantisch!" ich verdrehte leicht die Augen, für meinen Geschmack hatte sie mit ihren dreizehn Jahren definitiv zu viel Interesse an Jungs und solchen Sachen. Gerade wollte ich noch abschließend zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Granger's liebliche Stimme mich aus dem Konzept brachte: „Malfoy, die Dusche ist total eingesaut!" Grinsend erheb ich mich und schaue auf unsere Kinder am Boden. „Ich muss kurz eurer Mum helfen!" ein strafender Blick zu meinem Jüngsten. „Du sollst doch den Hund nicht in unsrem Bad waschen!" schuldbewusst senkt der Kleine den Kopf. „Geht raus spielen!" sag ich noch, bevor ich die Treppe zum Bad rauf eile.


End file.
